


How the Cat stole Christmas

by Masquerabiandays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerabiandays/pseuds/Masquerabiandays
Summary: Getting a cat for Christmas wasn't all Iwaizumi had thought it would be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly late but this is for my Secret Santa @[sakurauchitooru,](http://sakurauchitooru.tumblr.com/) Enjoy!

“Thank you again for dinner, Tooru darling, it was wonderful.” Hajime could hear Oikawa-san out in the hallway as Tooru said his goodbyes. She was a lovely woman but dear lord was she exhausting. He may have known Tooru for twenty six years but he still couldn’t keep up with his mother. His own mother had left over an hour before claiming a need to sleep ‘ _before the sun comes up child, I’m not as young as I was_.’

“Kazumi, where’s Takeru and that awful husband of yours?” Oikawa-san’s voice was coming closer. Thankfully Kazumi replied before Hajime was forced to stand and say goodbye again.

“They’re in the car, kaa-san, we’re waiting for you.”

Oikawa-san laughed, but Hajime could hear her retreating towards the front door. The muted sounds of shuffling and pulling on of shoes reached the lounge as the cat hopped up and settled himself on Hajime.

“Iwaizumi-san and I did all your washing up, Tooru dear, so you needn’t worry about that. Look after Hajime won’t you. Poor dear shouldn’t be moving on that ankle of his.”

Hajime snorted gracelessly and tuned out, resting his head against the sofa arm. Eventually he heard the front door close and the shuffling of slippered feet. Oikawa whined and flopped down next to him. He shifted until he was laying flush with Hajime.

Hajime sighed contentedly and leaned back into the sofa, pulling Oikawa closer with the arm not occupied with the ball of fluff on his lap. The TV was flashing softly in the background, though neither he nor the giant limpet masquerading as his boyfriend were paying any attention to it. Likewise the huge tree stood neglected in the corner now that presents were opened and paper lay strewn across the lounge.

The fire still stood crackling softly in the grate sending soft, flickering shadows across the otherwise dark room. Hajime had been wary of getting a house with a real fireplace to begin with, but now he could see Oikawa had been right about it making the house seem more homely. Not that he’d ever admit to that.

They’d finally managed to kick out both sets of families and Hajime was more than looking forward to some quality time alone with just the two of them. _(“Don’t be crass Iwa-chan”)._

“We should really tidy this mess up.” He murmured, pressing a kiss onto Oikawa’s head. “And by we, I mean you.”

Oikawa groaned in response and only pressed his head further into his shoulder.

“It can wait ‘til later,” he muttered sleepily, “I don’t wanna move.”

Hajime looked down and saw he’d squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to stave off being forced to move. Hajime smiled fondly at him, running a hand through Oikawa’s ‘artfully dishevelled’ locks.

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa’s whine was muffled but Hajime knew that tone all too well.

He flicked Oikawa lightly on the forehead, not hiding a smug grin when Oikawa yelped and leant back.

“Wasn’t so bad was it.” Oikawa scowled but only grumbled a little more. “I would help but …”

Hajime gestured to where the huge Maine coon lay flopped over his lap, and to where his cast bound leg sat propped on the pouf.

Tiny had been an early Christmas present to each other. They’d gone to the shelter a week before Christmas to pick out a kitten or two so they could bring them home when they’d been weaned. Of course Oikawa was having none of it. He’d walked in, taken one look at the giant grey furball and decided he’d accept nothing but him.

The shelter owner had been ecstatic that they were even looking at the beast and Hajime really was weak when it came to Oikawa getting his own way. Which, naturally, meant they were now the proud owners of the biggest cat Hajime had seen outside of a zoo.

They’d hit the first road block when they were signing the adoption papers and Oikawa had found out the cat was called Joey.

Hajime chuckled slightly, remembering how his face had frozen in shock.

_“Joey.” Oikawa said slowly, as if trying to puzzle out who would dare give such a beautiful majestic creature such a woefully common, such an insipidly pedestrian name like Joey._

_“Joey,” he repeated in the same disgusted tone, “Is a terrible name for a cat. Or anyone for that matter.”_

_Hajime rolled his eyes, grimacing at the raised eyebrows of the Lady. Clearly this was not the first time she’d been through this._

_“We’ll call him Tiny.”_

_Hajime resisted the urge to face palm, letting out only the smallest disgruntled huff._

_“What!” Oikawa exclaimed, “It’s a perfectly good name Iwa-chan, look he loves it!”_

_Hajime couldn’t disagree there. Tiny was purring contentedly in his carry case. Oikawa bent down and poked a finger through the bars. Tiny rubbed his face against it._

_“Don’t worry Tiny, we’ll get you out of that nasty cage soon.” He cooed. Oh god, how Hajime hated the baby talk voice. He turned back to the woman, picking up the pen Oikawa had dropped. Better to get this over with so they could set the damn cat free._

_“If you just sign here, aaand here.” Hajime did as requested, pulling out his card when he was done. Clearly Oikawa was far too busy to actually pay for the cat. “Great! Congratulations, you are now the proud parents of Tiny!”_

_Hajime had to give it to her, she didn’t stumble at all over the sudden change in name. Though it did sound too much like they’d had a child for his liking._

_The woman slipped away as Hajime turned back to Oikawa, who was still playing and making generally disgusting cooing noises through the bars._

_“Oi. Time to go.” Oikawa spun quickly, sending him the brightest grin (be still his beating heart) he’d ever seen. Hajime could feel himself melting into a small smile to match._

_He should really have expected Oikawa to dump the cage in his arms, patting them affectionately, so he could still play with Tiny while they walked to the car._

This of course is where the real trouble began. For such a large cat, Tiny was surprisingly good at not being seen. Hajime found out the hard way not even a few hours after they’d brought him home. A small fall and a trip to A&E later saw him stuck on the couch for the foreseeable future.

Hajime leaned round the end of the sofa, reaching for his crutches where they had fallen. Careful not to dislodge the cat, he leaned over to prod Oikawa with them.

“The quicker you clear up, the faster we can go to bed.” Oikawa whined and slapped at the offending object. He rolled off the sofa, landing in an ungainly lump on the floor.

Tiny yawned then jumped down with a small thump. He pawed at Oikawa’s face then leaned in and started licking his hair. Oikawa shrieked and scrambled to his feet, sending Tiny skittering off behind the tree. Hajime laughed.

“It’s not funny Iwa-chan! That menace has ruined my hair!” Oikawa sent a glare his way but he only laughed harder. He beckoned Oikawa over and he dutifully bent his head down. Hajime grinned and ruffled his hair.

“There.” He declared. “Better already.” Oikawa pouted and humphed. He surveyed the room critically, opening his mouth to speak. “No.” Hajime interrupted.

“I didn’t even say anything!” Oikawa whined. “You don’t know what I was going to say.”

“We aren’t leaving it ‘til morning.” Oikawa scowled.

“But…”

“You were the one who said the house had to be spotless tomorrow.” Hajime affected to sound like Oikawa saying, “’We can’t let Koushi-kun know we’re anything but perfect Iwa-chan!’”

“It’s not my fault Koushi is a clean freak. I don’t know how Daichi-san manages.” He grumbled.

“Sawamura isn’t nearly as much of a slob as you are love.” Hajime replied, amused.

Oikawa just scowled harder. Hajime could tell by the way his eyebrows weren’t pulled down that far that he wasn’t all that unhappy.

“You make it sound like that’s the only reason Koushi and I didn’t work.” He complained loudly, angrily throwing balls of wrapping paper at the open fire. Hajime sighed. He struggled to his feet, wincing as he put weight on the cast. He hobbled over to the taller man, pulling him into a hug.

“Well I, for one, am very happy Suga is in love with Sawamura.” Oikawa giggled.

“Who knew you were such a sap Iwa-chan!” He kissed Hajime quickly on the cheek then disentangled himself. He gathered Hajime’s crutches and handed them over. Hajime took them gratefully, leaning his weight off his ankle.

Hajime shuffled towards the bathroom as Oikawa gathered up the rest of the paper and shoved it into the grate. He slammed the door shut and slid the vents closed, pausing only to dig the cat out from under the tree.

He padded down the hall, hoisting the cat up over one shoulder. Tiny collapsed bonelessly, leaving a dead weight in his arms. He sank onto the bed laying the cat on his chest.

Oikawa scratched at Tiny’s chin, nuzzling his head. Tiny responded by purring like a small, live lawnmower. The tip of his tongue stuck out between his teeth, though his eyes were closed and he was smiling happily. Tiny stretched out a large paw and placed it carefully on Oikawa’s nose. Oikawa gave it a soft kiss.

“What big paws you have, Mr. Tiny!” He giggled softly. Tiny shifted and settled with his bum just below Oikawa’s neck. His tail swished back and forth over his face. Engrossed as he was with the fluff he missed Hajime returning from the shower clad only in a towel round his neck.

Hajime pulled on some underwear and sat next to the pair and attempted to pull the bin bag off from round his cast.

“Oi. Go shower.”

“I caaan’t.” Oikawa whined, “I’m stuck.”

Hajime tugged on a shirt then pulled Tiny onto the bed next to him. Oikawa skipped out, new alien pyjama’s in tow. Hajime had only just made it under the covers by the time he returned, hair dripping. Tiny had settled, stretched almost the length of the bed, between them.

“Mr. Tiny, you're stealing my boyfriend.” Oikawa complained, shuffling as close to Hajime as he could without disturbing the cat. Not that it seemed to matter. Hajime noticed Oikawa’s eyelids drooping as soon as he lay down.

“Goodnight Iwa-chan, Happy Christmas.” He mumbled. Hajime ran his hand through his hair, massaging his head softly. It wasn’t long before Oikawa’s breathing evened out and Hajime settled down to sleep himself.

He shifted the cat out the way, banishing him to the end of the bed. He pulled Oikawa against his chest and kissed his forehead.

“Happy Christmas Tooru.”


End file.
